


Helium Goes To America

by gelishan



Category: Strindberg and Helium
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelishan/pseuds/gelishan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I like you *and* Abraham Lincoln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helium Goes To America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



I am now the most miserable man living.

 _***miserableeeee!***_

If what I feel were equally distributed to the whole human family, there would not be one cheerful face on the earth.

 _***john loooooocke!***_

Whether I shall ever be better I can not tell; I awfully forebode I shall not. To remain as I am is impossible; I must die or be better, it appears to me.

 _***caaaaaaake!***_

No, not batter, better.

**Author's Note:**

> Full source of the quote [here.](http://www.thelincolnlog.org/view/1841/1/23)


End file.
